


forehead kisses

by gayhems



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Gen, M/M, This is horribly rushed, also have no fucking clue how fatherly affection works so sorry in advance for the third part, this is mostly for my two takumi loving little sisters :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhems/pseuds/gayhems
Summary: some things reoccur every few years





	forehead kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best and ik this is genuinely not that good so no mean reviews thank you

Takumi ran through crabgrass, trying his very best to catch his mother on her way home from the village square. She’d been gone since before he was woken for his breakfast, and he was desperate to see her before supper. It was his birthday, after all, and he wanted to see his mother on such a special day. Smiling wide as soon as she saw him, she kneeled to meet him halfway. He ran into her open arms, crying out to her in pure excitement. Ikona pressed her lips to Takumi’s forehead, fingers combing through the shaggy, overgrown hair at the nape of his neck. His short arms wrapped around her neck like a vise, shoulders shaking with giddy laughter. 

“Happy birthday, my darling,” she murmured, smiling against his forehead. 

Together, hand-in-hand, they walked home to Shirasagi, chatting idly about the days they’d had.

\---

“Tired, love?” Leo’s voice was a hum of velvet muffled by a greeting kiss to the top of Takumi’s shoulder.

“Just a little,” Takumi smiled up at him, turning to lean the small of his back against the windowsill, “Don’t you have kingly things to be doing right about now?”

“Don’t you?” Leo laughed, hands resting on either side of Takumi, “You’re just as much a king as I am.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere, you know this.” His head laid back against the cold glass in a teasing attempt to dodge another kiss, hair cushioning his scalp.

“Trust me, I know. I’d not make a pushover my husband, nor would I set him as King of Nohr.” He pressed a kiss to Takumi’s cheek anyways, speaking over a call of his name, ignoring Xander’s grating voice altogether.

Snow fell lazily against the windowpane, framing Takumi’s face as Leo kissed his other cheek, then his nose, then the corner of his mouth, determined to appreciate every inch of his face. Their private time lasted but a few more moments before Xander found them and Leo was forced to part with his beloved. Before he did, however, he pressed a comforting kiss to his forehead, muttering a frustrated “I love you.” Takumi looped his arms around Leo’s waist in retaliation for just a second, as if affection between a married couple was embarrassing, cheek squishing against his bare sternum. The thrum of his heartbeat and rumble of his amused laughter was warm ambrosia, thieved away by the villainous Xander. 

“I expect my birthday dinner will just as extravagant as Camilla’s.” Takumi pulled back, face tinted rose.

“Without a doubt, my dear.” With a simple brush of their lips, Leo was back to his duties, cross as ever.

\---

“Are you sleeping in here?” Leo whispered, stifling a yawn and pushing himself into a sitting position.

“Mhmm, I don’t think we should leave him alone without a cradle just yet,” Takumi pulled him back to kiss him goodnight, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

It took a bit of convincing, but Leo did eventually head off to bed on the promise that they’d have family time before lunch the next day, cracking a tired joke about his age. As the door slid shut, Takumi shifted up to curl around Kiragi’s blanket nest, reaching up to smooth back his fine hair. Drowsiness tugged on his eyelids, but he still tried his very best to hold his son close, cherishing him in every way his brain could comprehend.

Just before he dozed off, his pressed his lips to Kiragi’s forehead, just as his mother did to him.


End file.
